hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
A shark is a playable character in all of the Hungry Shark series. Some sharks have enemy versions. The player can only eat the enemy versions if using that shark or a stronger one. However, in some installments, you can eat sharks bigger then you are. However, the currently only games where you can do that are Hungry Shark: Night, Hungry Shark Evolution (Gold Rush), and Hungry Shark World (Mega Gold Rush) Hungry Shark Trilogy The Hungry Shark trilogy features only one shark, a Great white shark, which also has a Mega form. Its appearance is similar to the one in Hungry Shark Evolution. Hungry Shark Night [[Hungry Shark: Night|'Hungry Shark: Night']] has three sharks: Tiger Shark which is unlocked by default, but the Great White Shark and Hammerhead Shark must be purchased using real money, or by watching some videos. However, there is a very high chance you must purchase them with real money, as for many players, you cannot watch any ads anymore. Hungry Shark Evolution [[Hungry Shark Evolution|'Hungry Shark Evolution']] has the second most sharks,along with four special sharks (All regular sharks need the previous one at level 10 with 100% exp. to be unlocked or the player could use gems to buy the locked shark): Reef Shark - The first shark and unlocked at the beginning of the game. Has a small diet and has low health and low boost. However, the lowest health drain of all, meaning it could stay idle longer than a Megalodon. Cost: N/A Mako Shark - A mediocre shark. Has a bigger diet and costs 1500 gold. Fairly low health drain and a little more health. Better boost. Cost: '''2000 coins, 20 gems. Hammerhead Shark - A pretty decent shark. Has a medium diet and costs 6000 gold. Has some good health and health drain. Better boost. '''Cost: '''3500 coins, 60 gems. Tiger Shark - A good shark for dangerous prey. Can eat pufferfish even when they are inflated. Can go in deep waters and has even better health then the Hammerhead. '''Cost: 15000 coins, 200 gems. Great White Shark - The best shark out of all the 5 basic. A very good diet, includes blue jellyfish and Evil Great Whites. Cost: 35,000 coins or 300 gems. Megalodon - A giant monster shark capable of eating most prey Including all jellyfish and normal and large mines, but not Ultra mines.Large amount of health, but very fast drain. Cost: 50000 coins, 900 gems. Big Daddy - Third most powerful shark in the game. Can eat almost everything including mini Mini Subs and Ultra mines. He has very high health, but very fast drain too. Cost: 150,000 coins, 900 gems. Mr Snappy - It's able to eat everything but toxic cans, volcano jets and enemy Alan. It has the second largest health and it's very fast. Great amount of health with very, very fast drain. Cost: 250,000 coins, 900 gems. Alan, Destroyer of Worlds - The strongest shark in the game, with an enormous health bar. Can paralyze prey with tail. Cost: '350,000 coins, 900 gems. Moby Dick - the classic legend has been recently added to hungry shark and is one of the most powerful sharks/whales in the game. '''Cost: '''450,000 coins, or 900 gems '''Top secret lab sharks '(To be unlock them, The player must find the unlock the Top Secret Lab by scoring 500,000 points): ' Electro Shark - Same diet as the Tiger Shark, but has a small boost bar. When it boosts it electrocutes prey nearby, paralyzing them and giving double points. '''Cost' 25,000 gold, 250 gems. Ice Shark - Same diet as Great White, but slows down when boosting. When it boosts it freezes nearby prey and slows the shark down. Frozen prey give 2x Points. Cost 75,000 gold, 450 gems. Robo Shark - Powerful shark. Same diet as Mega except for Mega Mines and boats. Cannot boost in water, but can fly out of water at high speeds. It can consume mines and use them as ammunition, then fire them and kill prey, even those it wouldn't be able to eat normally, like enemy Big Daddy. Cost 180,000 gold, 900 gems.It is the first shark to not be an animal. Pyro Shark -Very powerful shark. Has a mix diet.( Aprox. Big Daddy's) Has 3 abilities- Dragon Breath which you do by boosting, (fire causes erratic movement, and blows them up which feeds you. Eat for extra points) Flight which works like Robo Shark's, and Meteor Storm. (Happens during gold rush, blows food up and feeds you, can kill bigger prey. Cost: 180,000 coins, 900 gems Natasha the Narwhal -She is the weakest of the Top Secret Lab Sharks but surprisingly very expensive.Cost:180,000 or 900 gems .She can fire javelins and has small boost. Nearly all sharks have baby versions. Hungry Shark World [[Hungry Shark World|'Hungry Shark World']] has the most sharks so far. All of them are alive today except for Megalodon, which spoiler alert, is unlocked when all XXL sharks are unlocked. The sharks are: Blacktip Reef Shark - The starter shark of the game, similar to the Reef Shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. Is a XS-sized shark and the only one. Whitetip Reef Shark - The shark after the Blacktip, is slightly bigger and colored differently. Some say it looks like it's shy or sad. Some others say it looks like it is female. Is an S-sized shark. Porbeagle - The Porbeagle is very similar to the great white. It comes after the Whitetip Reef Shark, and it has a attitude change. Is an S-sized shark. Blue Shark - A rather sleek shark. Pretty thin, but pretty quick too. Is an S-sized shark. Spike (Stethacanthus) - A purple coloured shark which stuns the water life around it with its shark spikes, if they get near. It is the special Shark of the 'small' rank. Sand Shark - A oddly shaped shark. Has a powerful bite, and strong too. Is an M-sized shark. Thresher Shark - The thresher shark is pretty quick. It has a large tail too. The pupils are so close to the front that sometimes the player finds it hard to see them. Is an M-sized shark. Smooth Hammerhead - The smooth hammerhead has pretty average stats, with a classic look. Is an M-sized Shark. Bull Shark - The 1st Large shark. Another classic looking shark. Has a powerful bite, and is pretty short. Is a L-sized shark. Goblin Shark - The second large shark. Has good stamina and health. Has a long snout just like the real one. Is a L-sized shark. Mako SharkMako Shark - A quick, freaky, shark. It may be the second shark obtained in Evolution, but is obtained much later in World. Is an L-sized shark. Megamouth Shark - A big shark. Large, and powerful. Is the first XL shark. Has the largest mouth of the XL. Great Hammerhead - Another classic. Larger then the Smooth Hammerhead, and more powerful. Is an XL shark. Tiger Shark - A strong shark. It is quick, powerful, and has a fine boost, but has lower health then most if not all XL sharks. Is an XL shark. Basking Shark - The first XXL, is one of the 3 filter feeders in the game. Strong and powerful, with a large mouth. Whale shark - Another one of the XXL sharks. It actually looks like a whale and is very powerful as well. Very large. Great White Shark - A powerful shark. Appearing in every game, it is one of the most popular sharks, and the most powerful sharks. Is the last XXL shark. Megalodon - The largest shark ever. Has a mega diet. Appears in the background of the loading screen. Powerful, Mega-sized, Deadly. The first !! shark as of now. Killer whale-The first mammal playble shark that is orca. Big Momma (Dunkleosteus)- Related with the Big Daddy. Has the ability to not be stunned by projectiles. It is the second !! shark. Atomic shark - Has special abilitys like restoring health from eating junk,regenerting health from toxic barrels and has legs that let it maneuver on land very well and it can eat red jellyfish.It's the last !! shark. Zombie Shark - a undead megalodon that can turn enemy sharks into bloodcurtiling zombies. BRAINS!!!!.''' cost: '''600,000 coins or 1,500 gems There are baby sharks and creatures, including a baby Megalodon. Trivia *As of the 4th of August,2016 there are 38 playable sharks in the series. *Mr.Snappy, Big Daddy, Big Momma, the Killer Whale, and Moby Dick are the only creatures in the Hungry Shark Series that are not fish. Gallery Hungry Shark Evolution Latest.jpg|Reef Shark Makoevo.jpg|Mako Shark 04c42fc52793344f856b76e0e7396a22.jpg|Hammerhead Shark D32820269f930e0625cbc28500240b36.jpg|Tiger Shark 3d49737260d5eeb46427ecb0cb05fb17.jpg|Great White Shark Dce5edb86d1162082d3ff1aa95eb8223.jpg|Megalodon 71jlaQS6t+L.jpg|Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) Snappy.jpg|Mr.Snappy (Mosasaurus) Screen480x480.jpg|Alan,Destroyer of Worlds Electro shark.jpg|Electro shark Roboshark.jpg|Robo Shark Iceshark.jpg|Ice Shark FGOL_SlidingBanner_2048x866_HSE_PyroShark_Reveal.jpg|Pyro Shark 1kRVMbT58VYYoixKTWlCnbG5VdSygZtcGBxCiN1ZdSNNg7EXA74TRtZLaj_xH3h583tq=h900.jpg|Natasha the Narwhal Hungry Shark World 11c1d7d27e023d0728c3d0cbd23384e3.jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark 13260138 1134798466551507 1638977024642833701 n.jpg|Whitetip Reef Shark 02747686447c6be41fc8aecf2153b79c.jpg|Porbeagle Shark 13413766 1152320831465937 6406054172653647100 n.jpg|Blue Shark 13319988 1141575525873801 2320267542431644036 n.jpg|Sand Shark 13230136 1137217056309648 9203296525963590150 n.jpg|Thresher Shark ChTIuSzWIAAs1VC.jpg|Smooth Hammerhead Shark 13096241 1120182344679786 3748087771830172846 n.jpg|Bull Shark 13434942 1154768961221124 4067957797065695165 n.jpg|Goblin Shark 13178701 1130648536966500 6603558791044252490 n.jpg|Mako shark 13413030 1150458898318797 3776741805513558128 n.jpg|Megamouth Shark 13331083 1144031545628199 785567289148702187 n.jpg|Great Hammerhead Shark 13512031 1157472204284133 241846469736755952 n.jpg|Tiger Shark 13096207 1122002214497799 8256165003644766757 n.jpg|Basking Shark 13418798 1147982115233142 2598738176778920221 n.jpg|Whale Shark 13124905 1128698220494865 3753034876482631986 n.jpg|Great White Shark 13241214 1132959120068775 1140210346279846854 n.jpg|Megalodon HSWPlayOrca.jpg|Killer Whale 13567508_1162275537137133_6747517420484636091_n.jpg|Big Momma (Dunkleosteus) Atomic Shark.jpg|Atomic Shark Sharks Category:Mystery Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Fish